This invention relates to shoe lacing. When shoes are normally packaged for sale, the laces are put through the two lowest lacing holes, tied off, and then stuffed inside the shoe. This technique requires the shoe salesman in the retail store, or the customer himself, to lace up the shoe prior to trying it on. A significant amount of time is required for the salesman or customer to do this. This time is not available for the salesman to serve others and therefore costs the store money and possible sales. It would be less expensive to have the shoes laced in the factory, e.g., in the Far East using lower cost labor. However, if the shoe has been laced up, it gives the impression of not being new. This is, of course, undesirable in new merchandise.